The devils son
by 0 me myself and I 0
Summary: Through blood he was bound, through pain he found strength, through fear he found power, through power he set a deadly game in action. To them he was a source of strength but no one realizes just how dangerous he is. -I do not own D. Gray - man- Haha lol wish i did XD
1. introduction

**Give it a try, it won't be as weird once I start going on. =)**

There once was a man who delivered the souls to the devil himself. He wrote of his days with Lucifer, a man whose face was burned and cracked from the years or suffering. He wrote of the heart that fell to the darkest corners of the Earth lost for all Eternity, until the day Lucifer struck a deal with the holiest of all man. A man who's grief covered his sight and led him down a dark path, filled with hate against his god. The very god that cast Lucifer away and took the soul of the one the man loved in return for the eldest child of Adam and Eve to live amongst the world forever.

The man hated his once beloved god. He hated the child he was left with, so he struck a deal. He wrote to the devil in the blood of the eldest child, ' Take this child of pure blood as your own and in return give me eternal life so I can devour the souls of the living and send them to you in great quantities. I will make this wretched world suffer, I will give you the world. But you must send me a family of 13 who hold a part of your power to help me with this world's destruction.' And so the devil and a man filled with grief struck a deal that created a never ending war between good and evil.

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm trying this out and I'm not going to stop because of a bad comment so don't say anything because I wont care. -_- plain and simple. Other people I 3 u!**


	2. Prolouge

**Thanks anyone whos reviewed good. I had a happy cat like smile on my face when reading them. :3 Anyhoo. What i have so far...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allen leaned over the side of his wooden bed, his eyes fixed on the gold and silver mirror. It was on rare occasions like this that the fire in the corridor sent strange dancing figures in his room. There was something that seemed to look like a man and a woman dancing around the golden outline of his features.

The fire flickered on his skin, its unusual pale white color was tainted a vibrant gold. His hair, snow white now held a blood red look. He had never seen such an unusual sight before. Everything was always the same and unchanging. It was dull, the world he lived in, there wasn't bright colors of green and blue.

He often longed for moments like this, when something would change. He longed for many things. To hear music that was so joyful and beautiful it would send the stress of your day away in the current of the wind. He longed for the sight of day and for the sight of night. He longed for a world with untold beauty, with colors.

With people.

People who felt both love and hate. Who held each other. Who cried when their family died and hated those who caused their death. He wanted to be with people who felt as he felt. He wanted more then dark creatures whose goals in life were to serve and die. There were no other options, no other desires. They were cold and still beings. They were sad creatures who lived alone.

Just like him. Alone and sad. But there was a difference. It was his father, their true master.

Though he could command them and make them do his bidding as well they fallowed his father firstly. It was their job just as it was his to play his role as an exorcist tell the day his order was given.

It had been final as of last night. The decision had been made. His father had sent a maid to his room and requested his audience. When he had got to his father's room he stood a smile planted on his crusted lips. His voice came out in a fluent tone. He would never forget what his father said.

"Tonight my son, is your first night as a threat to our enemy. It is time for my Knight to take his place amongst my pawns on the chest board. As any knight would, you will use the skills you have been taught to win this war." His tired voice whispered out. "I have taught you much in our many years together. It is time to use those skills. In battle you will fight with the power of seven gods and throughout this war you will lead a straight path that ends at our victory. A path of knowledge. Set it up wisely. Make them not expect you of true danger. Hide your true power and above all else hide who and what you are. No one can know that you my son are a vessel for gods greatest power to man and yet hold the darkest power ever known by man within you. You are an angle, a silver angle and a silver demon. You were born to end this war by choosing a side to win this war. You belong to me my child, me and my side. You will fight for me till the day you die."

His body was frozen in place as his fathers last words cut off. The room was silent besides the loud thundering of his heart. He ran to his father and hugged the mans brittle body. The excitement within him was ragging to get out. He ran to his room and flung himself to his bed. He had never heard such wonderful news before.

His father had always spoke of the day he would rise up and take his rightful place as the Knight of the king. That day had finally come. The day he had always been waiting for all the hundreds of years he had lived with his father in this wretched place. His life would never again be the same.

He knew he would gain those he would come to love and he knew he would loose some he loved. But it didnt matter yet. Those were problems of the future but for now it was perfect. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

For the knight to enter the game. It was time for the silver angle and silver demon to enter the game.

.

.

.

**O.O I wonder if its starting off good for you readers. Im quite happy with it. Ive trully started the story and now i have a sold base to start off of when going to the next chapter and allens time with the ordor and the earl. If ive failed you im sorry. But please no flames. Flames make me want to wither up and die in the corner of my room. ****L**

**While writting this i was so lossed. I didnt know what to do. I never really planed out what i was going to do. But ill try my best ****J**** I kept having a fight with myself in my head to it went something like this:**

**Me: Idk what ta do!**

**Myself: Do anything just update you idiot!**

**Me: BUT BUT BUT IM LOST!**

**Myslef: then do something simple to get you started Then you can do the better stuff after wards. Damn your and idiot.**

**Me: Your so hurtful! Waaaa, you make ma wanna cry!**

**Myself: Shut up and hurry dammit!**


	3. A deadly game

**Yay! Its the next chapter! I hope you all like it:) Oh and it usually wont take so long to update;) theres and explanation at the end of the story for why it took so long but thats for later so any hoo heres the next chapter-Deadly Games-**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The night sky was black casting shadows against the surface of the Earths ground. The frozen grass crunched beneath the careful foot steps of a young Allen Walker. His breath came out in small puffs of fog. His silver eyes stayed fixed on the circus tents ahead.

The large tents stood in the middle of a waste land. Their red and yellow side had dancing figure twisting and turning. The cheers of the men and woman inside echoed against the steep mountain sides. The sent of acholo and drunken men wrapped around the circus grounds.

Allens nose cringed at the familiar yet distasteful smell. He watched as they fell deeper into a land of illusion. He watched as they fumbled and fell to the ground. He watched as they wasted away there bodies and minds, casting their souls farther and farther into the darkness. He watched as thier eyes closed and they fell into a deep and unburdened sleep.

It was easy to slip past them all and find his way into the circus grounds. He wondered around the small trailers searching for Manas. It was then he saw the light brown dog sleeping on an old worn down pillow beneath the small steps of the smallest trailer.

A small smile graced his lips. 'It was easy' He whispered in the back of his mind. He had found his pawn. His dearest Mana Walker.

He walked over to the trailer, his eyes searching for any moment There was no sound inside the small, silver trailer Not even an heart beat all there was, was the dog. He placed his gloved hand against the dogs head and slid his fingers across its back. The dogs black eyes revealed them selves.

Black eyes met those of silver and just like that he knew. The dog was pure, it loved and welcomed in the warmth of another creature, even one such as Allen.

"HAHAHHA! Fu-fuckin...Dipsiiits! day tink day be-better den me! Fuck dat! Ill each im!"

"Shit" Allen cursed as he jumped behind the trailer A large man was slowly finding his way toward Allen. The fowl stench of wine and dirt fallowed the man and sickened his stomach. The mans hair was messy and clumped together in random spots. His eyes were a dull brown and outlined in dark red. His face was pale white, just like Allens. The stains of large pink circle were smeared against the mans cheek bones.

"Hahah you you dog Iknowyou you dat fuckin mut! Ill fuckin ki-kill you!"

The clowns large boot came slamming down against the dogs chest and a high pitched wine filled the night.

Allen stared in shock at what the man had just done "Hey, you asshole leave the dog alone or else ill teach you whats up you blimey bent!"

The mans dull eyes swayed over to Allen. A deep growl came from with in the mans throat and that was the last things allen heard before his face was slammed against the ground. He knew he couldn't kill the man so he stood on unsteady feet and watched from a distance as the dog painfully lost its life.

It was sad. Allen knew it was sad but it was the price that had to be payed when you were playing a deadly game.

A deadly game indeed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allens silver eyes opened slowly to see white specks falling from the sky. His skin was cold and he was shaking. He pulled his knees to himself and used his arms the push off from the frozen, ice cold ground.

His head was hit with a sudden hit of pain. He groaned out loud and leaned he neck and back out to stretch his stiff muscles He rested his back against the t trailer and turned his head slowly to see the bruised up body of Manas dog.

It looked nothing like it had last night.

Its fur was clumpy and stained a dark red. Its eyes were glazed over and half faded to a light brown color with a hint of white.

Around it layed scalped clumps of red hair, the small patches of skin that were speckled around the dogs body were different colors of blues and purples. That horrid man had made that dog truly suffer. But the question was

"Why did the dog half to suffer"

"Because everyone suffers and everyone dies. Its simply...life"

Allen turned to see a clown, not a man but a clown. Mana. It was Mana, he could feel it the un potent cells of Noahs blood. His skin crawled. Mana, hes broken, hes nothing but the empty shell of a man. He was like...an akuma.

"No, your wrong. I bet it was cosmo. Your his enemy, your the better clown. Your better then him so was your dog, he was jealous and heartless. Just like any other human would be."

Allen watched the clown. His eyes searched for any sign of understanding but then...

"AHAHAHAHA, If you knew that little boy, then why did you ask why he suffered. Using your own words did you not just answer a question you asked and already knew the answer to?"

...He was shocked to say the least, this man wasnt even sad. "Shouldnt you be sad, you just lost your dog, what was his name anyways?"

"Allen, His name was Allen and Im not sure I guess Ive lost my ability to cry over death. Maybe Ive seen so much Its became simply natural to experience death. And since you got to ask me questions then how about I ask you one as well. Tell me what is your name?"

"Red, They call me Red."

The man stared at him for awhile and smiled "how about your name be Allen, since Red cannot be your real name and since you had so much in comin with allen, did you not? I mean you two were both young, beaten and by the same man no less, cosmo hurt you to didnt he?"

"Allen..."

"Yes Allen, Allen Walker"

Allen stayed quiet he just looked away and shook his head slowly, yes Allen Walker for that is my name already.

"Hehe Say Allen I must go now, its only fair to treat Allen with the respect he deserved, yes? I must dig him a grave, might you join me in saying a few words?"

"...sure, It is sad though isnt it, that life has so much death?"

"Well Allen, life is but deadly game to play"

"Yes it is, isnt it."

TIME JUMP:::::::::::::::::::::

The sky was crimson red and the wind was still.

A small figure was slumped against a dieing tree, Its body was wracked with small sobs.

"Mana, Mana why'd you leave me? I miss you...Mana"

**wow. I finished...Sorry it took so long. My first labtop crashed and erased everything i had on it and then my sister broke its screen so then i got a kindle which i couldnt type on so i took it back and got another labtop which i acciedently droped on its side and the screen broke, ironic right. so then i went and got a knew one so finally i can update:))))**

**Im so sad that i had to do the part about the dog. I love animals. It hurt me inside.**

**Oh and thank you for any one whos read over reviewed favored and fallowed my story. it means alot! :))))) **


	4. A second act

**Heyyyyyy! Guess what! Im updating yay! A special thinks to everyone who reviewed of course and a thanks to anyone whos following/reading my story as well:) It makes me happy to see every one whos visited my story for a look :)))) So anyways the 4th chapter 'time jumps' because im finally getting the begging cleared so i can really work on it hard core XD**

"Mana"

"Mana"

"Mana...why, why'd you leave me...all alone."

"Ma-maannnaaaa!"

Allens body layed hunched over a cracked grave stone. His body was racked with sobs as he cried over the loss of his father. His snow white hair was covered in sweat and fell loosely over his swollen eye. The other stared blankly into the distance showing no emotion other then pain.

The boys small heart had broken. He was never meant to get close to the man but he did and now he payed the price because the simple fact is: everyone dies. He should have known better then to get involved emotionally with the man but mana...he was different from the others. He was so close yet...so far from Allens reach it fascinated him. Allen would do anything to have him back but no one rises from death the same. The best deal he had was with the Earl, the very pawn needed to start the second act.

So he called out to the Earl silently Letting tears fall down his face he slumped against the stone stayed with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around him safly while he leaned against manas grave waiting for the Earl.

The tears came faster as his mind grasped what was to come. He knew the Earls will, he knew the act he was committing would damn Manas soul unless killed by a exorcist. His thoughts stopped when he heard it. A dark chuckle.

"Hahaha, hello little boy, you look so sad. Did your dad die? what was his name? 3"

Allens body shook as he stared face to face with the Earl. He was different then Allen had expected. The man didnt even look human, this was his 'noah' form. But the one thing that stood out was his smile, it was deadly and dangerous. It was the smile of a sadistic man like the one who killed Mana. Allen let out a small sob, Mana.

"No need to cry little one, how about I make you a deal 3?"

Allen tried his hardest to show confusion over pain and almost whimpered out his words "What kind of deal?"

"Well litt"

"My names Allen" He interjected

The Earl laughed sadistically "Well Allen~ All you half to do is shout out Manas name and he'll come beck to you because of the close bound the two of you shared 3"

"I just call?"

"Yes Allen call out his name and bring him back from your so called God! Do it Allen! Call Him!NOW!"

"Manaaaaaaaa!" Allen screamed! His lungs pushed out more and more air, calling out Manas name even louder!

"Mana" He whispered as he slumped back against the stone and watched Manas soul travel form heaven with a sound so thunderous the Earth the soul traveled to rumbled beneath its powerful winds.

"Allen"

He smiled slightly "Mana, I "

"ALLEN! How dare you turn me into an akuma, How dare you! I curse you Allen! I Curse You!"

"YES! go forth akuma and take his skin as your own!"

Allen jumped to his feet and ran, his small legs came down hard against the ground. Tears were running down his cheecks as he listened to the gaining steps of the akuma. His heart raced 'Mana' he had to save him so he turned and activated his innocence, destroying the akuma. He watched as its eyes glazed.

"Allen" It whispered "I love you"

"Mana..."

More laughing.

"No, the names Cross Marian, kid."

Allen turned to see the red haired man staring at him with little care. 'so' Allen thought 'a new begging.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::time jump::::::::::::::::

"Idiot apprentice, come here"

"Yes master" Allen said as he sat on the floor infront of Cross.

"The time has come that you can now join the order and become a real exorcist, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Yes master but...why do you h-have a empty b-bottle sir"

"well..." Cross said as he stood taking small paces toward Allen...

and everything went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::another time jump::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allen breathed in slowly as he finished his climb. All those stupid golems had made it to were he had to climb the entire mountain instead of just jump up. His arms and legs were exhausted but he moved forward placing his gloved hands on the door and knocking. He let out a small sigh,

"H-hello, Im Allen Walker"

"FAILURE! FAILURE! This thing has the mark of the Earl! There on his forehead, a penitential! FAILURE!"

"What!" Allen screamed as he felt the wind stop and a chill go up his spine. He turned just in time to stop a katana from crashing down and cutting right through his body.

"Shit" He cursed as he dodged the next attack preparing to end the battle. He turned his left arm grasping the mans hand, pulling him forward and sent him flying toward the broken down tree beside the Orders door.

" My name is Allen Walker and I was sent here by general Cross, he said he sent a letter to some guy named komui"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Inside the Order:::::::::::::::::

"KOMUI!"

"Hmmm, you and you and you go check my desk."

"No brother" A girl with to big tails cut in,"You half to help"

"No wait, I found it! The kids telling the truth."

Well then, let him in wont you my beautiful, wonderful, amazing Lenaleeeee!"

The girl exhaled softly before replying, "Sure Nii san"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wow. Im like...done. YAY! Right! Im so happy! I cant believe i updated so quickly :)))))) Omg! Hhahahaaha I can act like a real fangirl sometimes ahahahaha :))))))) anyhoo thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me really happy to read them! Oh and...I give you allll cookies and icecream if you review, I truce! Hehehe! See ye next time R&R pleaseeeee~ **

**Lol what happened during the writting of this:**

**My mom walks in, looks at computer.**

**"Uhgg! I hope you grow out of this faze of yours, I dont see how you could love reading storys about people killing dead people and others with non stop yaoi in it."**

**Oh my dearest mom little does she know i write it! BWAHAAHAHAHHAAHAAHHAHAHAHA!**


	5. remember

**Heyyy everyone, its so nice to see you again ..Hehehe i kid i kid im not that creepy. So Im going to mention this again but does anyone care to give me a perspective on whether or not their okay with this being a yullen or tyki X Allen? **

**Okay well anyway its the next chapter yay~ -Remember-**

"Fallow me, Allen" Lenalees call came from behind the corner ahead of him. He raced to catch up with the girl. She smiled at him as she continued down the hall. They passed multiple doors each around fifteen feet away from each other. His gray eyes scanned the halls they passed, multiple doors were a lined down the halls as well.

His eyes wondered to the girl in-front of him. She had long pig tails and was wearing an exorcist coat. She was kind but ignorant to what dangers lurked all around her. She stopped in front of him and smiled, more ignorance "This will be your room, its not much but its workable. Now its time to go to the dinning hall, im sure your hungry after your journey."

"yes ma'am Im ready to go now if we can." Allen stated in an all to pleasant voice.

She chuckled to herself and began to lead him away. "We have many living here in the order as you can tell but most are finders and scientist. We have four exorcist living with counting you and I. Their names are Yuu Kanda, You two have met and oh, he likes to be called Kanda not Yuu. Then there's a general named Claud nine. The generals are aloud to move around and search for innocence alone but she recently brought two more pieces of innocence to Hevlaska so shes receiving a new mission."

"Hevlaska?"

"oh, you'll meet her soon. " Lenalee smirked to herself as her eyes glazed and she was caught in a distant memory. Allen fallowed behind her still. His eyes were locked on the large grey doors ahead of them.

"Lenalee, is that the dinning hall?" He asked.

"Yes" she replied as she pushed open the large doors revealing hundreds of people. The large room was filled with chartering and the loud fizzles of cooking meat. The scent hit Allen hard as his stomach growled.

Another chuckle came from Lenalee. "Come on Allen this is our chief Jerry."

The pink haired man turned to Allen and smiled "What do ya want hun? You can have anything"

Allens eyes lit up "Any thing?"

"Yup"

Allen smiled "Then i want:

Five Martarisho dango

two salads

two shrimp plates

two chicken plates

two stakes

two french fried twinkies

two hamburgers

two tacos

two union rings and two moutian dews "(1)

Jerry was staring at him in utter shock "you sure you can eat that much hun?"

"Yerp~ Im positive" Allen flashed the man his brilliant smile and turned to Lenalee. "What now?"

"Well grab your food and lets go sit down."

"Okay!" Allen smiled as he grasped the cart and wondered 'how did it get finished so quickly' He shrugged it off and fallowed Lenalee to an empty table by the doors.

Lenalee sat in awe watching as Allen scarfed down his food. She stated counting in her head one, two, three, four and five. Wow just five minutes to finish all that food. She smiled agian.

"Come on Allen Its time to meet Hevlaska. "

"Okay" He smiled cheerfully.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hevlaskas land::::::::::::::::

"Lenalee" His voice came out in a small whisper. She had led him to a small room at the bottom of the order. It was cold and dark but there was a large glowing creature in the room.

"Its okay Allen, its just Hevlaska . Go on up, shes going to tell us your sync rate with your innocence."

His feet moved forward at a slow pace. He felt Lenalees assuring hand on his shoulder as he stepped on to the ledge over the creature. Its arms wrapped around him and he felt it. She was innocence. A form that lived years ago when innocence were exorcists.

Her innocence connected to his and he felt it power itself for her.

19 percent

34 percent

54 precent

68 percent

86 percent

'Stop'

His innocence coursed out within the creature screaming for it to release its master. The creature stopped reading its charges and placed him on his feet. A chill went up his back as her questioning eye watched him move away.

"86 percent compatible with innocence. Hes ready for a mission."

"Oh goodie" Komui, Lenalees brother called out "I have just the case. You'll be heading out tomorrow with my precious Lenalee to go investigate a town stuck in time during the date of October twenty eight-th."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back in his room::::::::::::::

"So" He whispered out "The second act has started its game. How wonderful, dont you agree father?"

_Yes Allen, continue to please me and I shall free you from your chains._

"Thank you, father"

_Just remember son, You are my knight. You must bring forth my gates to the mortal world and unleash our power upon the thirteen spades of darkness. So the Earl may destroy thine enemy._

"Of course"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Oh oh oh, oh ya, Im done im cool oh yaaaaaa! **

**Hehehe I kid i kid, who else cant wait for the next an yes mirannda will be joining us but, who knows for how long... Duhhhhhhhh~ Hahaha:) I didnt fallow the exact story line but what ever thats why its called fanfiction.**

**LOL~ I have something to ask, it it okay to make this into a YAOI as well, a yullen to be exact or is there anyone agiasnt it?**

**(1) I LOve moutin dew so i added that to his food list and oh ya, I just named off random food XD I should have said apples and pears and bannans, like five of each with him saying he needed a diet...XD**

**Anyhhoooo, R&R please, pretty please with cherrys on top :)**


	6. note

So... Im just clarifying some things here. Dont worry im not haitusing the story or anything. This is just to clear some things up.

1: Im sorry if im have spelling mistakes. I dont have a beta or spelling check T_T

2: This story isnt going to fallow the originall story line im still seting up the basis in the chapters ive uploaded. Youll realize why its kinda fallowing it now later on.

3: The reason It went from Older allen to young allen with mana was becauase everyone knows allen is a noah so he doesnt grow old but i made it were he can manipulate his age to make a worthy back ground story for the order. (Probably should have mentioned that)

4:Ive decided not to add a pairing~


	7. deals

**Note: I do not own D. gray man. I haven't said that much so im saying it now! Hehehehe You might think this chapters a little slow at first but don't worry I gave it some good twists :3**

**So we now enter the sixth chapter -deals- ( it has alot to do with the story line thats coming up) anyhoo -deals-**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::

_Allen._

_Allen...Wake up!_

"Please Allen wake up!"

"Lanalee?"

"Oh my gosh! Allen your awake! I don't understand what happened I went through so easily and then when you did...I don't understand! There was blood every were and you just fell to the ground...I...I was so worried."

Allen felt small droplets fall on his skin. "Lenalee, please don't cry. Im okay" He pushed him self from the ground slowly. A painful thump echoed inside his head. "Uhgg" He growled out. 'Slowly' He reminded himself. He had to have time to adjust.

"Where are we Lenalee?" He asked while squinting his eyes. Only to have blurred light welcoming him.

"We're in the Rewinding town. Dont you remember? We got here yesterday and helped Toma set up outside before coming in. Everything was perfectly fine when I entered but when you came in after me the door rejected you or something... Im so sorry Allen."

Allen chuckled to himself lightly. "Its fine Lenalee. Im fine, we need to start searching for the innocence though."

"O-okay"

"Hehe, Help me up, please."

"Of course!

Allen felt her slender arms wrap around his waste and her other hand take his and place it on her shoulders. She pushed forward and he followed her lead. His knees felt weak beneath him. He opened his eye more. The ground was far beneath him and his legs were stretched out along with the floor.

He pulled his head up slightly. There were multiple people far off in the distance walking around with out a care in the world.

A man stopped and stared at him. He took a couple steps forward and asked "Are you two okay?" The mans head zoomed in as he bent down to get a closer look at Allens face. He had color. Which meant Allens eye had been damaged. 'Shit' He growled to himself as he turned and gave the man and ice cold glare but for some reason it couldnt seem to hold. The side of his lips twitched and turned upward."Ahahahah..."

Hahahaha, chuckled Allen "You look like a-a bug! AHAHHAHA" Allen tossed his head back and howled. He kept laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who knew humans could be hideous on the inside and just as disgusting on the outside! AHAHAHAHA"

"Allen!" Lenalees hoarse voice cut in. He swung his head to the side and let his body sag. Lenalees eyes looked worried and scared

"You look...so...scared..."

Allens body hit the ground with a hard thump. The last thing he heard was Lenalees voice calling out to the man.

_Sir! Please wheres a hotel?_

_O-over there._

_Thank you sir. Please Allen stay with me._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Later on:::::Obviously::::::::::::

"Allen..."

"ALLEN!"

...

"Allen...Its time to eat"

Allens body jolted up. "Food" He groaned. He was starving and his head was hurting like a mother hummer.

"Ya its time for food. Come on your stomach hasnt stopped growling for the last hour or so."

Allen could feel his cheeks heat up. "Oh sorry, I guess I havnt eaten for a while."

"No kidding you've been out for a good day or so. But this nice woman's been taking care of you when I was out searching. Her name Miranda. She lives next store."

He moved his legs to the side of the soft bed. How sad he wasnt conscious enough to be able to enjoy sleeping on it. He let out a sigh "Well thank you ma'am but we must be going."

"o-of c-course!"

His silver eyes swayed to the woman. 'Dammit' He hissed deep within his mind. Everything had color. There was no grey side. His eye still wasnt fixed. 'What the hell happened' He cursed at himself.

He pushed up and swayed on his feet a little but soon caught his balance. He carefully watched each step he took forcing his body to hold.

"Come on Lenalee. Im starving...Lenalee?" There was no reply. A slight breeze hit his back. 'Wait a breeze? were in a closed room.' He swung around activating his innocence. Miranada was standing alone in the middle of the room with a passed out Lenalee at her feet. A white mist was climbing up the walls and was quickly filling the room.

Miranda smiled at him "Mistress Road would like to see you, Exorcist! You must go to sleep now. The mistress will be so proud of me."

The smoke reached Allen and he felt his knees give way beneath him. His body fell crashing into the desk before falling limp to the ground. The lights dimmed away and he could barely hear the akuma speak out to the nothing ness that was surrounding them all.

"I have him. Noah-sama."

::::::::::::::::::::ROAD IS SADISTIC:::::::::::::

Dark. Everything was dark and black. He could barely hear the distant singing of a girl in the far off distance.

"Wake up, wake up, who ever you are."

"its time to play my precious game"

"Wake up, wake up, who ever you are."

"its time to play my precious game...Hehehe, Come on exorcist. Wont you wake up?"

"My name...My name is Allen." He said as he pushed back against a stone hard wall. He opened his eyes to a small girl standing before him. She looked normal but had a murderous intent circling her feeble body. Her eyes were dark blue and glowing with curiosity as she stared down at Allen.

"Hello exorcist, its so nice of you to join us. My name is Road and you are Allen Walker. I could tell by your cursed eye even before you said anything. Millinie told me about you. Your very special arnt you."

She laughed sadistically.

"Being able to see the souls of Akuma and yet you didnt see Mirandas, now did you. I wonder why? ...Was it because when you came through that door, your body was rejected."

More laughing.

"The funny thing is that the same thing happened to me...My blood is that of Noahs and that innocence rejected me and yet your an exorcist who got rejected. Its hilarious dont you think? I do...but, do you know what that tells me."

Another laugh.

"It tells me that every ounce of your body besides from you precious innocence is dark matter... Almost exactly like me but I can heal faster then you, Outside and inside...I was watching you know. There was blood every where yet when that girlish doll washed it away you were fine. just not on the inside, you were still healing, right. That why you were so unstable physical and emotionally... I only know of noahs being able to do such a thing, So why dont you tell me, Allen, what exactly are you?"

The girl just stood there, not laughing, just waiting...He smiled.

"Why dont we make a deal, Road Camelot ninth Noah of dreams?" He chuckled darkly as his corpse white skin turned to ash and seven crosses burned into his forehead. He looked up at the other noah, golden eyes flashing sadistically. "how bout' it?"

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**OMG! I bet you cant wait for what comes next! Im so mean! I made a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHA! dont hate me =)**

**Im hoping you all got that I made Miranda into an akuma and allen couldnt see her soul because of how much damage happened to him when he entered the gate of innocence. BWAHAHAHA! I just think Miranda aint that needed for my story and it added a good twist :3**

**Hehehehe R&R my lovelys~ Ahaha im so happy I finished this chapter that way!**


	8. Power is everything

**CAUTION! there is a lot of bloody seens in this one...  
YAYYYYYYY! Its the se-se-seventhhh chapterrrrr! If theres any chapter so far that makes me think this story should be retted M its this one. Its kinda gory at the beginning but it gets out of it after a little while! So anyhoo the seventh chapter -Power is everything- XD**

"You! your a...a Noah Thats impossible count millennium would have told me!" The ninth Noah screeched as she veered away from Allen. Multiple red and yellow candles pointed at Allens dark skin and struck down one by one. Each burning candle piercing his soft tissue and ripping it apart.

His voice came out in aggravated screech. Blood slid down his face and landed on the ground with a loud echoing sound. Beneath his knees a puddle of blood wrapped around his body and drenched his clothes. His body sagged forward and was caught on the nails that bound his arms to the wall behind him.

His golden eye opened just as a small drop of blood fell from his nose and landed in the pool beneath him. In its thick layers rippled his reflection causing his torn skin to look even more mutilated.

His left eye was no longer his left eye. A dark hole was left in its place and had a rivulet of blood was flowing from it. He watched as the torn side of his eye socket slid in place and small ball started forming inside the hole.

The gouges in his arms and body latched them selves together creating a smooth layer of skin. The nails in his arm slid through his skin and he fell forward catching himself with his repaired arm. He leaned back and smirked at the Noah girl.

Her eyes were wide in shock and her body stood frozen in the middle of the purple room. Her mouth kept forming one word 'Noah'.

"So Road, how about we make that deal now,hmmm? Im getting tired of playing this game with you. You know very well who I am. You feel his energy coursing around inside my veins dont you? His blood is my blood, my body is his body. Were one in the same and you know it. But the question is what are you going to do about it?"

No response to his question came as she just moved away from him. "W-what are you?"

"Oh, come on Road thats no way to treat someone who trying to help you now is it?"

"Your trying to help the clan of Noah? liar! He betrayed us! He killed our family and tried to kill the Earl!"

"Well you have alot of bottled up hate now dont you?" Allen chuckled "I am on your side and so was he. Maybe killing of the clan of Noah was a mistake but in the long run it was the only option. You see Road, If he hadnt come into play then neither would I and if he hadnt killed them all the Earl wouldnt have killed him which means he would have stayed in the game far to long. His betrayal was the only way to enter in the final pieces, he was nothing more then a pawn. Same as you, though you probably dont know what Im talking about since the Earl doesnt truly love any of you."

"Thats not true! The Earl loves us! Were all a family!"

"Oh" Allen said as he walked around Road "I didnt know that. I thought he was a heartless old fool, didnt you? I guess not though, since you all love each other so much! You two have such a close bond then, hu?"

"Yes we do! Were family. The Earl wouldnt hide anything from us! Were all family and we all have a close bond to each other! I know so because the Earl trust us! he trusts me and I know it!"

Allen purred to himself. "Awww, yes. You do dont you. because of that special bond the two of you have because of how long youve been with him. I guess its not all bad Neah betrayed you then, right? After all he was just playing his part someone I know gave to him."

"Neah..."

"Hmmm, yes. Well I must be going now, cant you feel the approaching innocence's. Theres a bookman with them. So I need my time to think up a worthy excuse, so if you dont mind why dont you put some helpful memories of me fighting you in your...dolls head."

"No."

Allen stopped in his tracks. He smirked to himself and waited for the girl to continue.

"Your going to the Earl. I wont let you leave."

"I see how it is. And I was so hoping to be civilized. But what you dont understand Road, is this, You have no power over me."

"This is my world, I can do what ever I want. I am the Noah of dreams after all." Roads starred at Allens back. He could feel her heated gaze. A small tingle ran up his spine as electricity coursed through his body with anticipation. He turned to the girl, smiling happily. His eyes twitched as his fingers stretched apart and suddenly came crushing together to form a fist.

He laughed evilly as he watched Roads body fall to the ground. She screamed out and small cracks ripped them selves across her skin. Blood flowed from her eyes, blinding her. She clawed at her face trying to wipe the blood away all the while thrashing around on the ground screaming at the darkness that surrounded her.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

He laughed sadistically. "DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME! YOUR WEAK! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

"please! Stop! You can go, just stop, please! It hurts so much!"

"BEG ME TO LET YOU LIVE!" Allens voice was hoarse, his lungs were burning as he screamed at the withering figure on the ground. Tiny droplets of blood lifted from the ground and started circling his body. The paper from the walls ripped and were flung into the twisting wind around Allen. The walls began to break, large pieces of wood in colorful wrapping danced dangerously in the storm.

The ground shook beneath Allens feet as his eyes turned from golden to blood red. His snow white hair burned a vibrant red. He crouched his back and lunged at the helpless girl. His fists came crashing down on her. Each time more blood gurgled inside her mouth.

"Please...stop...Neah"

Allens fists halted an inch away from her face. He stared at the bloody mess with wide, silver eyes. He jumped far back away from the girls body. He could see her chest slowly stop heaving and begin to beat in a small rhythm, The purple bruises on her face disappeared into her ash skin.

"Im...sorry, Road" He whispered, a single tear fell from his eye and yet he didnt know why.

He grabed Lenalee and disappeared into the darkness leaving a broken Road to be carried home by the akuma that had stayed hidden in the darkness all along recording its leaders confrontation with the white haired exorcist for its master Earl to see...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Waking up at bookmans place::::::::::::::::::

"Ufff" Moaned Allen as he placed his hand to his forehead. Soft tissue wrapped itself around his snowy locks and covered his eye. His fingers could hardly feel his scared skin from the bandages curling around his innocence fingers.

He tried moving his other arm but it was held in place by bandages and cords with flowing liqued in them. A small cast was on his leg wrapping around his knee that had been speared right through by a candle. His energy was low and he could feel his Noah scratching at his inside trying to force itself out so his body could heal.

He let his body sag into the soft cushions of a hospital bed. He looked around noting the large piles of paper stacked around the room. A light orange glow shined in through the window and illuminated the pale skin of the girl next to him.

Lenalees eyes were closed but she was inhaling softly. Small needles ran from her forehead down to her shoulder and then to the hands of a small man placing them in her hand muscles. His eyes stared dead ahead as he focused on his handy work lifting up to meet Allen gaze only once.

His gaze was cold and emotionless 'bookman' thought Allen.

It explained the large stacks of papers filling the room from the tile ground to the ceiling above, it also explained the lack of emotion. Bookman were heartless people who traveled the world noting down the different views of groups of people or creatures who played rules in important events of the course of time. One being the Never Ending War.

He knew only because his father had, had a dealing with the bookman society thousands of years ago that still lasted to that very day.

" Eu sei o que você é ,os demônios"(1)Bookman whispered out in a cold voice.

Allens body froze as he looked up at Bookman. Shock was evident in his eye, he smiled. "You are indeed a Bookman I see. You truly stand up to your reputation of knowing...everything."

"Of course I do. Its a Bookmans job to record the history of this world at any cost."

"Of course" Whispered out Allen. "But you know not all of your people sacrifice everything."

"Of course not. I know very well what you mean. I can see it in his eyes just as you feel it in his soul. My apprentice is still in training and has a reluctant heart. Maybe over time you can change his thoughts on humanity, you are after all also heartless."

"Maybe so."

Allen watched as the small man stood, bowed and left the room with out another word.

It was good to know the bookman clan reputation was up held. They were smart people because even behind a wall and closed off door Allen could hear the mans heart beating rapidly.

Allen chuckled. "Bookman never sacrifice everything." He turned over in his bed 'Bookman use their knowledge on the world as power. _Its the one thing they can never give up because power is the only thing that keeps you alive._

**Im finished, awww I feel so proud. Ive been trying to mix alot more spelling errors I hope you guise are noticing. I started trying extra hard on chapter six. Anyhhoooo**

**(1) 'Eu sei o que você é ,os demônios' means I know what you are, devils son in portuguese when translated from french...I think...I might have gotten it wrong. To me I picture it as the name of bookmans and Allens people, who ever they may be, name to their agreemeent or contract. =) Im wierd right XD**

**Any way R&R my little pandas~ XD**


	9. lost -filler chapter-

**Neeeeext chaaaapter! So dudes, I know it kinda of weird but I love Robin hood so I added songs from Disney version. :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I loved it even though it was kinda hard to write. Oh, and I know the story jumped abit from bookman leaving Allen alone to Allen and lavi going to find Krory. Im excited theres only a couple of chapters to update till this story stops following the man story line. Me so happy. Any way -lost- ...**

"Robin Hood and Little John

Walkin' through the forest

Laughin' back and forth

At what the other'ne has to say

Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'

Havin' such a good time

Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally"

"Uhhg, Lavi no offence but you've been singing that same song for the last half hour. Its kind of annoying now"

"Ahh, No worries lil buddy, Big brother Lavi always has your happiness as a first thought priority." Allen watched as Lavi tossed his hammer on his belt and started turning around in circles. The boys laughter came in small, random fit but soon became part of a longer laughing spree.

"Ahahahaha, Come on Allen. Do it with me now."

Lavi grasped Allens hand and thrust him into a three sixty circle. Allens limbs flared out as he tripped over his own feet and caught himself again. "Laaaviiii~"

"Haha, Just hold on lil buddy. A bookmans eye never misses anything so ya wont end up hittin nothin."

"Sure. What ever you say but dont you think we should be getting to a hotel. I mean we are lost in a random town in the middle of no were."

Lavi chuckled, again. "Ya I guess your right lil buddy."

"Oh and Lavi, please stop calling me _lil_ buddy. Cant you just call me Allen."

"Oh, come on sport. I have just the thing to make ya feel all da better... Ohhhhh,

Every town

Has its ups and down

Sometime ups

Outnumber the downs

But not in _This place_

I'm inclined to believe

If we were so down

We'd up and leave

We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'

Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?

Can't there be some happiness for me?

Not in _this place_."

"Lavi! Please no more music. Im already creeped out. Theres no one here. The streets are empty dont you think thats a little od."

"Wow Allen, I would of thought you payed attention more then that. Haven't ya noticed their all around us. They've been following us for the last hour or so. Every since we were half way through that forest. Just look around us."

Silver eyes scanned the horizon Sure enough head kept popping down beneath fallin bill boards and trash cans at the street side. "Lavi why are they following us?"

"Dont know Al, Guess thaaaaaaieeeeeeeeee"Lavis voice cut off after its shrill screech stop bouncing off broken down walls and echoing throughout the town.

"Shiattt" Allen called out as his eyes were covered and a clothe was pressed up against his mouth and nose causing him to cough in the fums on the towel His body felt fuzzy and a constant pounding slammed against his skull. He fell to he knees and landed with his back on the ground.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::With meanie towns people who... ::::::::::::::::::::

Allen jerked his head up as he came out of his passive state. He felt a rope rub against his neck when he moved his head to face Lavis voice. He couldnt see anything but black but he knew Lavi was trying disparately to annoy their kid nappers

"Oh, the world will sing of an Evil King

A thousand years from now

And not because he passed some laws

Or had that lofty brow

While a bonny good King leads

The great crusade he's on

We'll all have to slave away

For that good-for-nothin' Earl."

"Lavi, dont make the situation worse then it already is. They probably dont even realize what your talking about."

Lavis singing stopped and small murmurs arose in the back ground. Allen strained to hear what the men were talking about. "Well." On of them said while another growled and finished his sentence for him. "Take the fucking bag of the kids head. You already kid napped an exorcist dont torture him to."

"Oh ya, right."

Suddenly A mans face was up close to him. "He looks kinda young to be an exorcist and hes a short little scrawny thing, what is he thirteen.

"Im fifteen and I AINT THAT SHORT!"

Lavi chuckled beside him." No offence lil bud, but your as short as a beansprout, lol, did you see what I just did there."

"Uhg, Lavi stop. Why dont we just find out why they have us here so we can hurry and leave."

"O-oh well ttthats a-an easy quwa-esh-ton to a-answer. We-e got a v-vammpiiree to take c-care of a-and weee na-need your ha-help."

"Uhh, a vampire? Do those even exists?"

"They do!" Shouted a man from the other corner of the room. He was wearing a cross necklace and a long black cloak. "The demons been taking people from the woods and ally ways and drinking thier blood. Theres already been eight victims Please in the name of all that is sacred, Please help us!"

Allen exhaled softy. All this exorcist business was becoming boring. "Of course. We are exorcist after all."

"Hurray!" They all cheered as the men scattered off into the dark, returning to thier homes.

"My name is Rowl, I am the priest of this town." Said the man in the black coat "I will be leading you into the cursed forest tomorrow with the rest of the men." Thank you for coming, exorcists."

"uhh, ya your w-welcome"

Allen stopped "Lavi did you just stutter?"

"Oh come on Al, dont tell me your not afraid. Its a vampire were talking about here. If you get bitten you become part of the un dead!"

"Sorry Lavi. I just...dont believe in ghost stories with things like vampire in them."

"You should" Whispered the Red head as they entered thier bed room. "You never know what secrets people may be hiding."

"I already know that Lavi." The other exorcist eyed him for a moment but shrugged it off and curled up into his bed. "Night Al."

"Night"

::::::::::::::::Entering the woods!:::::::::::

"Ohhhhh, Robin Hood and lil"

"LAVI! Were lost in the woods, seriously!" Allen glared at Lavi. The red headed CHILD was obviously trying to annoy him. Every five minutes he would start up in song and always the same song!

"Seriously Lavi, Im pretty sure every one here wants you to be serioOUUSSS!" Allen said as his back crushed into the ground. He looked up to blood red eyes staring down at him. A sadistic smirk was placed on the mans face. "Exorcist" He seethed out as grasped Allens hair and pulled his head to the side.

Allen let out a shriek of terror as he felt a sharp pinch on his neck. He could feel a small line of blood cost down his neck and stick to his skin.

""What the Fuck!" He screamed out and started struggling against the mans grasp.

"You taste Delicious " Allen froze, 'what the hell, shit shit shit' He cursed in his head as he pushed away from the man causing them both to tumble into the Red head that had been standing frozen in his position, not even trying to help Allen.

"Dammit, LAvi! Snap out of it! Laviiii"

"Shit Al, Im scared I cant move. Just...activate your innocence."

"CROWN CLOWN!"

A white cape wrapped around Allen and a white light exploded and formed around him. The vampire screeched and jumped back on his feet. "Dammit" It growled, turning its back to them and disappeared into the forest.

"Damn Al, I told you. They do exists."

"Shut up Lavi. I still dont believe in that shit."

..."Lavi...what no clever comment."

"Al...since when have you been able to do that..."

Allen stood on his feet and faced Lavi "What are you talking about" He said just as he noticed Crown Clown. "Shit"

"Allen..."

_'He is still in training and has a defiant heart. I could not trust him with such knowledge. Damn, I guess I got to do this in a professional way'_

"Im truly sorry Lavi but as bookman said you have a defiant heart. I counldnt trust you with my secrets yet. Your not a true bookman, just a human in training to become one of those heartless creatures. Even the Noahs love more then your kind."

"W-what! Allen, what the fucks wrong with you. Damn, what are you even?"

"Me Lavi, well I am Noah in a matter of speaking. "

"LIAR! You wouldnt tell me that if it was true!"

"What you fail to understand is this, you wont remember any of this in a matter of minutes."

"W-whaaa...at" Lavi fell to the ground. Small trails of blood came from his ears and mouth.

Allen walked forward and leaned down to the boys body. He placed his lips to Lavis ear.

"Forgive me Lavi. If it were up to me Id let you know the truth but Bookman says you cant be trusted. Id bet you wouldnt be that surprised but if you were Id have on thing to say, people who care, people who love are never found in Bookman clan. Thats why you woudnt make it out alive. Everyone has a chosen path and you've strayed to far away from yours to ever go back...I know how you feel about her but dont worry. When someone loves someone else as much as you do her, Love goes on, even in death."

Allen pulled Lavi up and over his back.

"Love

It seems like only yesterday

You were just a child at play

Now you're all grown up inside of me

Oh, how fast those moments flee

Once we watched a lazy world go by

Now the days seem to fly

Life is brief, but when it's gone

Love goes on and on

Love will live

Love will last

Love goes on and on and on

Once we watched a lazy world go by

Now the days seem to fly

Life is brief, but when it's gone

Love goes on and on"

::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I feel like im going a bit fast in writing this story but what ever. Its my first long story ive ever written so I guess I have room for error. Hahaha lol I loved writting this chapter. When I was child I loved Robin hood. He was my hero. Then I found out he wasnt real -.- buzz kill right!**

**Anyhoo, I added the songs because I felt like it added a small piece of me to the story :)**

**Oh and because this was a fun filler chapter I decided that anyone who reviews will get told a lil secret I have planned to be revealed on the chapter after the next chapter...Hehehe ;)**

**Oh and I must say I always enjoy reviews so R&R pretty pleaseeee~ **


	10. A third act

**This ones rushed...So who super dooper happy that theres a next chapter up? You? Well guess what me to! Heheh I like acting wierd. Im a super duper bubbly person. Anyhoo I dont want to keep you so the new chapter which is a large cliff hanger -A third act-**

**::::::::::::::::**

::::::::

A small stick crunched beneath Allens feet as he wondered farther into the dark woods. The trees were close together and the bushes wrapped around each other causing a dense mess. Every branch and leaf had life coursing through it. The forest was alive and Allen could hear it whisper a soft melody to him.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume~_

"That sound really nice Al, I knew you would get into the spirit of song sooner or later." Lavi moved around in Allens arms.

"You can let me go now buddy...what happened anyways?"

"Oh, Lavi your awake. I didnt notice I must have been deep in thought." Allen chuckled, sliding a gloved hand through his hair and put on the most innocent smile he could manage.

Lavi laughed and sat at the stump of a small tree. Its branches swayed as the red head leaned his back agianst and closed his emerald eye. "So Al" He asked "What did happen anyways, I cant seem to remember anything other then walkin in this forest."

"You seriously cant remember anything?" Allen asked pretending to be shocked by the news.

"Not a thing, Its all just...black, so?"

"We got attacked by the 'vampire" Allen said sarcastically as he waved his hands around in the air, trying to lightn the mood once he saw the horror on Lavis face.

"W-what happened! Did you get bit? Did I get bit and change!? Is that why i dont remember any of it!?"

"Wow, Lavi calm down. You just hit your head a little to hard I think. You'll probably remember something later. "

"I hope so. I dont like not knowing what happened to me...you never know right."

"Uhg, Lavi you make it sound like someone took your virginity when you were passed out or something."

Allen stood on his feet and looked down at Lavi. His face was bright red and he was staring wide eye at Allen.

"Im not a virgin!" Lavi half screamed.

"Sure, what ever you say. I totally believe you."

"Dammit Al, I swear it."

"Touchy are we?" Allen smirked in tryumph as Lavi slowly withered away into the darkness.

"Your messin with my man hood Al. This aint no joke."

"Of course not! I would never joke about something as important as your man hood lil rabbit."

"Thank, wait! What? Im not a rabbit!"

"Sure your not, now come on Lavi get up." Allen gaped Lavis hand an yanked him forwarded The rabbit stumbled on its feet and fell into a large pack of bushes.

"Lavi"

Called Allen as he spread open the green glob revealing a black hole. Allen laughed. How Ironic.

"Time to follow the baka rabbit down the baka rabbit hole." And he plunged head first into the darkness...

::::::::::::::::::::Inside the hidden castle::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Owww, Gees Al, You way a ton."

"Oh shut up. Damn I hit my head." Allen said as he rubbed his head with his gloved hand.

"Probably cause you dove in head first!" Lavi laughed as Allen glared at him.

"Oh, I see how it is! Act like im the idiot who fell down a hole because he doesnt know how to walk!"

Lavi looked at him petrified. "Wow Al, I didnt know you hated me so much. I, I think  
I might cry!"

Allen glared at him. "Your a bookman's apprentice. You shouldnt care."

"Ouch. That was a low blow Allen."

"Who cares lets just find our way out of here."

"Your really weird ya know that Al, one second you all gentle many but then your like...an ass."

"Come on." Allen growled as he rummaged around in the darkness. He took off his gloves and felt the stone cold ground. He moved his fingers around carefully, searching for what ever laid hidden in the darkness.

He heard Lavi crawl up beside him and curse. "Damn."

"What is it?" He asked trying to see Lavis face in the darkness.

"I hit something hard. I think its a wooden table or something."

Allen smiled and raised off his feet a little placing his hands on the Wooden table. He searched around and felt a long metal stick pointing up at the ceiling He traced it with his fingers and found a candles wick at the top. "Lavi" He asked, turning to face him in the darkness.

"Your innocence can start fire right?"

"Ya but its not a small fire."

"Its fine just do it,k."

"Okay...Fire seal!"

A large flame burst inside the room lighting the room up with a orange tint. Allen grabbed the candle and placed it within the swarming fire. The wick lit and Lavis innocence disappeared. The candle gave off a small glow but revealed several more box's placed around the tables. Allen stood to his feet and lit each one.

The candles formed a cirlce around the tables. Each wooden block had a single cross etched into it. Allens eyes widened as he realized what they were standing around. Eight coffins filled the room. Allen grasped the side of the wooden box and broke it open.

A single body laid inside the coffin. It had dull lifeless eyes and black stars on its body.

"Akuma poisoning."

"What are you talkin about Al?"

"Lavi, check the coffins for any traces of an akuma."

"O-okay."

Allen watched Lavi fling open a lid and stare inside with wide eyes. He looked up at Allen and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Damn." Cursed Allen. "It seems like were dealing with an exorcist."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Were about to ruin his life, Lavi. Thats what becoming and Exorcist does."

Lavi starred at Allen shocked. Allen shrugged it off and started searching on the walls for the door out. His fingers slid over a medal ball and he pulled open a dusty door. He let out a small cough as he walked through the door and proceed up onto a large stair case. He could see the flickering of fire ahead in a large room with a diamond chandelier.

He stopped at the top steps and looked around the room. It was empty of life besides the fire. He walked into the room and sat on a chair. He relaxed his muscles and called out to Lavi.

"Lavi, come here"

"..."

"Lavi!"

"Al, dont move."

"What are you talking about." Allen turned his head around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Lavi?"

"Above you" Came a soft whisper.

Allen looked up at the ceiling A large black figure was hanging from the ceiling Allen squinted his eyes and saw the outline of a mans face. The very man that had attacked him earlier.

"Lavi" He whispered. "Im going to slowly get up. And once Im up, get ready."

Allen placed his hands on the side of the chair. He pushed up slightly and began moving across the room to get a good striking position on the vampire.

"ALLEN!"

Allen turned swiftly to see Lavi standing in the middle of the room panic flashing inside his emerald eyes.

"Behind you."

Allen stiffened. He turned his head slightly and his silver eyes met that of another's. He shrieked.

"Run!"

"Not so fast!" A hoarse voice followed after them. A hand grasped Allen by the hand and flung him back against the wall. Allen slumped against the wall and watched as Lavi started attacking the man.

Allen squeaked in horror as he realized something was wrapping itself around him. He tried jumping forward but was pulled back into the darkness.

"You fools. Coming here to steal away my Allistar. I kill you both and surly the Earl will be pleased with me for bringing him two exorcist heads. So why dont we make this fun scene, the Earls watching."

Allen tried moving his body but it was restrained against the body of some creature. He turned his head around facing the thing. He felt his eye heat up as his curse was activated. There in front of him he saw the things soul. It was burning in blue flames and screeching out in pain.

"You an akuma." Allen whispered out.

"Of course i am. And Im going to kill you!"

Allen saw a large sphere wrap around him. His heart started racing but over the loud thumps he heard a single voice call out.

"Stop"

The thing around him shattered and he fell to the ground. He stared shocked at the akuma whos face was covered in horror. He turned his head meeting the gaze of pure evil. The Earl stood only a few feet away from him, smiling like a maniac.

The Earls large form shifted as he chuckled. "Ive come for you Allen- sama."

"W-what"

Another chuckle came from the earl. "Its time to go home."

The Earl reached forward and grabbed Allen and they both disappeared into nothing. Leaving only a horror stricken Lavi who stood at the side of were Allen once was to fight the akuma and vampire exorcist alone.

:::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dun Dun Dun! I bet non yall can wait for whats coming next. Hehehe its going to be great! Oh and im truly sorry for the cliff hanger. dont hate me but you gotta admitt it totally makes you want to read the next chapter. Ya it does! I honestly dont like this chapter -.- I feel like it was fast and pushed. Sad day but it will get better...**

**Anyhoo, I kinda thought it went a bit quick but what ever.=) Oh and thx you for all the reviews ive gotten=) **

**R&R my lovelys~**


	11. Son of his, son of mine

**Eleventh chapter, ohhh e ohhh eee oh! I wanna scream and shout, its the eleventh chapter! Ya! Anyhoo So guess what... Noah Allen as in the fourteenth is coming into view. Yall going to loose your minds when you see how I finished it...**

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite

ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni

umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga

ikutu inoriwo tsuchite kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaidateni kisowo.

_"Allen...fourteenth..."_

Silver eyes shot open at the voice inside his head. He looked around the room, his eyes searching frantically for who ever had spoke to him. He could feel his hands shake as he grabbed the beds railing for support.

"W-who" He spoke in a broken voice. "Who are you?"

_"Allen wallker"_

His head shot up and he stared at the mirrored walls infront of him. He saw himself looking back at him till a dark ashin color formed around his figure and flames burned back until his figure was completely covered by the dark area. Its flames died leaving a dark shape behind. The lines of it blurred, forming the reflection of the fourteenth noah Neah.

His heart skipped a beat and he fell to one knee still clutching the bed. "What are you!?" He shouted at the figure feeling a burning pain inside him. "What are you trying to tell me?" He yelled jumping up and smashing his fists into what once was his mirrored reflection causing the mirror to shatter and burst into purple flames.

Allen veered away glaring as the pieces started forming together again using the fire as some sort of binding. The quicker the pieces flung together the quicker that thing re appeared. It smiled at him and Allen shrank back in disgust.

_"Allen Walker...do you know...who...what you are?"_

Clenching his jaw and fists Allen seethed out at the thing " I am Allen the first and last son of pure evil!" His voice raising into shouts."I am the bringer of death and destruction!"

The things smile grew wider, it was smirking at Allen.

_"Destruction...the fourteenth noah of destruction." _Its smile faded as Allen placed on a stotic mask.

"You." He seethed " You are the fourteenth. You are the noah of destruction, you are some form of half breed-ed, sadistic freak. You were nothing more then a useless pawn. You are a failure to the clan of noah, a disgrace! Your insane You dont even remember who you are! I am no fourteenth you fool! thats only a name to hide behind so this game will be fun to play!"

He growled at the reflection as objects in the room began to shake and dark matter started falling from his and spilling out onto the floor. Even the mirrors began to rattle yet Allen kept glaring at the dark figure.

_"wrong...I am...the score keeper...Allen is the fourteenth."_

Allen screamed at the figure and all the mirrors around him shattered . The white bedrooms floor was now burning a bright and illuminated lavender color. Allen stood with tiny glass fragments stuck in his cheek and arms. Small droplets of blood fell from him staining the snow white floor.

"Allen! Allen sama what did you just do!" Allen flung his head towards the door just daring it to open. The nob twisted slightly and Allens glare intensified. Slowly more of the hall was revealed until a womanly figure stood in his door way with a plastered look of anger at the tiny piece of glass finding the pieces to fit back together. Anger raged inside him, an uncontrollable flame bursting from with in him. The girl fell to her knees and screamed but by the time the noahs heard her shriek of pain it was to late. Blood now soaked into the soft ground and dripped from the door railing.

_"Death and Destruction...Destruction" _Echoed a hollow voice from inside his head. His gloved hands grasped his hair and pressed against his head with a strong force.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" He screamed not understanding why he heard the noah within him. A tear fell from his eye and splattered on the ground echoing and disappearing into the nothingness that started to form around him.

_'father! why is this happening? what arnt you telling me?'_

_'Dear boy in time you will understand.' Replied a dark voice._

_'when' he asked 'when will I understand?'_

_'When hatred consumes you.'_

_'What? Father I dont understand!' Allen cried out to the flames ahead of him, small tears falling from his eyes and being withered away by the enormous fire._

_'Please, father Im confused! Who is the fourteenth!'_

_Silence__..._

_'Soon my son, soon it shall become clear to you as long as you stay on the path made out for you Allen._

_Allen.._

"Allen!" Allen opened his eyes and stared up at the noahs staring down at him. He sat there with his knees on the ground screaming at nothing and clutching his head like a maniac.

"Allen" Whispered the Earl in his human form.

"What all did you just witness" Allen questioned rising to his feet and glaring at the other.

"You were talking to yourself...about the fourteenth and you...called out to your father?"

The Earl received a dark look from Allen but the corpse pale boy stayed were he was and began cleaning what mess he had made of his room.

"You dont have to do that. The maids can." The Earl stated reaching out toward his favorite noah. Allen froze against his touch. Memory's pushing their way back into his mind.

_"Neah" Whispered the Earl who stood in a door way with a sad look on his face. Down on the ground was a slumped over body. Blood wrapped around the figure and dripped from the walls._

_"Neah, Im sorry." The Earl moved forward and used his sword to cut down the helpless man._

_Neahs body shuddered and pain flooded his eyes. Dark matter swarmed around his body and all the fear that had been within his golden eyes died along with his soul._

Allen gasped and grabbed the Earls hand pulling him down and serged his innocence into the mans body. A dark and pain filled laugh echoed through out the biulding and the noahs ran forward trying to stop the boy but failed. He swung around and sent them all flying. His rage was coming from within him and turning into the tainted power that only noahs can summon.

_'Allen...'_

His fathers voice whispered in his head and he let himself fall to the ground.

"Whats happening to me!" He screamed and a pit of fire wrapped around his withering body, pulling him down to the darkest part of hell. His home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::Allens home...so called home::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Allen"

The boy turned around at his name and came face to face with his father. The tears that fell from his eyes disappeared as he smiled up at the 'man'. "Im home." He whispered running up to his father and hugging him.

"Dad Who is the score keeper and why wont he leave me alone. Ive missed you so much. I hate it there, with the Earl. I feel so...normal and weak...Dad?"

Allen watched as a red hand grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Allen, I truly think of you as my son, you know this right?"

Confused Allen answered the question. " Yes, you are my father."

The man starred at him solemnly "Im not your true father Allen" Allens eyes widened as he let go of the person he once knew as his father. "What are you talking about?" He whispered out barley able to form the words in his mouth.

"Allen, I am not your true father. You were brought to me by a broken man. Your true father...The Earl."

Allen gasped and clenched his fists. "Your lying!" He screamed glaring at the Devil while new tears formed ion his eyes.

"Allen you must listen to me! The Earl doesnt know who you are yet and while he doesnt you are my son! When he knows who you are, you will truly take on the roll of the fourteenth. A noah of destruction who power was forged from mine and who blood is as tainted as the Earls! You are a creature of mast destruction! You are everything that God would hate! A noah is given dark matter but they can choose death instead! The Earl chose his fate and so did I! But you, You my son are pure Evil! Nothing can stop you from destroying the world and when the Earl knows that he will take you. Believe me when I say You are my son. Im was helping you by creating the fourteenth because then the Earl couldnt steal you from me! You would do my biding and mine alone!"

Tears now fell from Allens eyes rapidly "Your biding! Im not a fucking slave! I wont fallow under your command or anyone else! I will choose my own path to walk on because if anything I know is true then its that Mana was more of a father to me then you or...or the Earl! For him I will keep walking!" Allen screamed as he summoned the gates of the ark and disappeared from the creatures sight.

**Yay! So its the eleventh chapter and I finished it. I feel so happy! As you can tell Allens kind of loosing it. I hadnt meant for it to go that way really but dont worry he will come back from the ashes, FOR MANA! And now that we all understand Allen is the EArls son then I can go ahead and say who this story is dedicated to...**

**Zeionia aka Disturbed for his story Pater et Filius**

**R&R my prettys (wicked witch of the west. Hahaha lol.)**


	12. A fourth act

**Sooooooooooooo its the twelfth chapter! I think im going to call it... A fourth act... I call it an act every time it has to do with that story changing ^^ anyhoo hope you guise enjoy... So I present - A fourth act-**

Allen ran past the trees and farther into the darkness of the woods. His heart beat in his chest as he listened to the whispers of the towns people ahead of him. Tears ran down his face as he thought of how lucky they all were compared to him. He hated them all. They were worthless and insignificant and yet they got to live life oblivious to the cruel world around them! His hatred consumed him leaving nothing more then the creature that was created by darkness.

His skin was black. Its dark color would make the nights sky look like day. His eyes were golden, tainted with his hatred. He ran, his now blood red hair covering his eyes and letting only his sadistic smile show underneaths the moons all knowing stare. As his eyes caught sight of the village ahead of him he lifted his head and chuckled. Seven crosses were burning along his forehead Each one helping to show just how tainted the boy was.

A deadly laugh escaped his pink lips and echoed through out the tiny village. The world around him seemed to stop as his pray walked so seemingly helpless in front of him. A man stood before him smiling down at a common street worker. Another dark chuckle ran past his lips as he sprung forward ripping the woman in half right before the mans eyes.

There was a horrified scream and the village came back to life. Lights lit up all around Allen causing his smirk to grow into a sadistic smile. The man fell to the ground screaming and Allen grasped his head and pushed. A large crunching sound rippled through the air as blood splattered on the outside walls of the bar.

A voice shouted at Allen from behind him and cursed the boy. His gloved hands dripped with blood as he starred back at the shop owner. A short man stood with a shot gun in his hands and Allen burst out laughing at the foolish creature.

"You think you can stop me with a human weapon, Fool" He seethed out.

Horror filled the dark brown eyes of the short man as Allen approached him stiffly. "Dont move!" He yelled backing away. The black boy stopped for a moment but only to smirk wider. Stepping forward a ear stinging shot filled the night sky and Allens body fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him as the shop owner started to slowly examined the body.

Allens body laid limp on the ground. His red and golden eyes went dull and the man turned away to head back in his bar but stopped short at the dripping noise behind him. Brown eyes came across Allens standing figure. Blood spooled down from his wound and splattered on the ground.

"What the fuck are you!" Called the terrified human.

"I warned you, didnt I?" The hollow voice asked. "I told you, you couldnt possibly hope to stop me with such a useless thing, right. But I guess that doesnt really matter. I was planning on destroying this whole town any ways."

The man fell to the ground as the Earth quaked beneath Allens feet. "You know, maybe it would be nice to destroy you all slowly. Why not?"

The gravel on the ground withered away into dust as the living trees and bushes turned a dark brown and fell apart onto the quaking ground. The Bar owner lifted up into the air and was stretched back. His eyes went wide as he shrieked out in pure pain. The mans back snapped and his skin ripped. Blood fell from him and soaked into the ground with red flames only see able by Allens eye. "So" Allen started "You were going to hell anyways by the look of it." The red haired boy laughed and everything broke apart from the Earths surface.

Houses full of people and animals lifted from the ground and rose to dangerous heights Allen cursed them all and red flames sread all around the town. Each humans soul lit on fire and Allen screamed out in utter joy. They were all going to suffer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back at Black Order head quarters:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lenalee, Lavi And Kanda I need you all to leave emidieatly on a mission to Spain A small village known as el primero en caer(1). A huge amount of dark matter and innocence has been activated in the area. Along the way you are to meet up with general Tiedoll at the seventh check in spot. Now you must go, all three of you" Komui rushed staring ast the three exorcist

How he wished Allen was there to help.

"Ni san, what do you think is happening there?" Asked the soft voice of Lenalee.

"I dont know but I think it has something to do with noah."

Lenalees dark blue eyes revealed a deep confusion as to what her brother had meant. "Noah?" She asked.

"Thier the people who work for the Earl... The ones that most likely have Allen by now."

"What do you mean Lavi?" The girl asked.

"Theres no reason for them to want Allen. The Earl was probably getting Allen as some sort of play doll." Growled out the red head as he thought back to the memories of the Earl stealing Allen away right in front of him.

At the back of the room Bookman stood watching the three exorcist receive thier mission. His idiot apprentice was glaring in displeasure at the thought of loosing Allen. Bookman sighed, that idiot needed to know. "Komui I need to speak to my apprentice before he leaves."

The red haired boy stared back at him as komui replyed to the old man. "Of course bookman."

"Lavi." He statted simply.

The small man left the room and Lavi followed behind him. "What this about old man?"

"Lavi, what do you know of the family of the unholy one?"

"Wait do you mean the devil?"

"Yes" Replied bookman, containing a solid poker face.

"He doesnt have one..." Whispered Lavi who could only look down at bookman questioningly.

"What if I told you he had a son. That his son was the true child of the Earls and that child was... Allen Walker."

The apprentice gasped "What are you talking about?" He questioned in a horrified voice.

"Allen Walker is the son of Pure evil. He will decide the fate of this war and I believe he is the cause of what ever is happening in that town. If he is there and he attacks the other two, dont fight back. Record the events that take place and leave him be. He will kill if you help them and it is not your job to help change the worlds fate, do you understand?"

"Y-yes s-sir" Stuttered the shocked red head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Back to Allen:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The town laid in ruin around his feet. A thick cloud of dust wrapped around the newly created waste land. The only light for the next couple of miles being the innocence and dark matter seeping from Allens body. The two powers blended together and formed around Allens body. He could feel it harden but as his weakened body was pushed back into the darkness there was nothing he could do to fight it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lanalee, Kanda, Lavi entering the town with Tiedoll and a finder:::::::::::::::::

"What happened here?" Questioned a horrified Lenalee. The old general wrapped an arm around the girl and hugged her.

"What happened here is a terrifying and horrible act agianst god."

The girl in the generals arms let a tear escape her blue eyes at the generals response. "Your right. Who ever did this is a horrible person."

Lavi cringed at Lenalees words. What if she knew it was Allen. That horrible person was non other then her newly appointed best friend.

"What the fuck is that." Everyone turned towards the voice of the usually quiet samurai. In the mists of the destroyed lands a crystal form was resting in the ruins. Its sides shimmered with colors of silver and violet.

"Careful!" Gasped the general "That thing has both innocence and dark matter with in it! We must get it back to head quarters for a inspection!"

The three teen exorcists grabbed the crystal form and started heaving it back to the train.

"This is going to be hard" Whispered Lavi as he looked down at the form of matter they were all caring knowing all to well what most likly layed hidden inside, his friend and foe Allen Walker.

::::::::::::::::::Dream within Allens head::::::::::::::::::::So many skips in this one...::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A dark and empty space surrounded him. The place felt familiar, like he had been thier before. "Is anyone there?" He called out._

_He listened to the silence in hopes of getting a reply. "Allen Walker" His body stiffened. That voice it was familiar to._

_"Who are you?" he asked quietly. _

_"I am...the score keeper."_

_Allen gasped "How did you find me here! Im not at the ark, how are you in my head?"_

_There was a soft chuckle. "I am the score keeper...I am a part of you...a part of your father... Your second father...Not the Earl."_

_"How do you know about my relationship with the Earl" Seethed Allen._

_"Because...I write my story...And my story...Is yours."_

_"What?" Allen growled "What are you talking about, Who are you, who are you really?"_

_Another chuckle. "I am the score keeper...That is what I am known as"_

_Allen hesitated "What is it you do score keeper?"_

_"Record what has happened through out the time I have spent with your father...I record his life...and my history...I have written of every day spent in that hellish hole..."_

_"Then why did you stay?" Came the soft question._

_"Because...I am the score keeper...I must record everything... You...are just another chapter..."_

_"An another chapter?" Allen question becoming slightly aggravated._

_"You are the final chapter" And everything became nothing._

**OMG! I really loved this chapter! Its finally branching out in its own direction! Any hoo Thanks to anyone whos reviewed so far, I thought I should say that. **

**(1) el primero en caer means the first to fall in English when translated from Spanish. **

**Any ways R&R my friends =) hehe lol**


	13. Fates of choice

**Soooooooooooo its agian, the next chapter, so happy :) This ones a bit... well, more informative then anything. Hehehe =)**

**Anyhoo -fates of choice-**

_And everything became nothing._

The score keeper disappeared and so did the world around him. Everything went black. He could still feel some type of breeze though. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

A red spot started to appear in the black. It formed out into a fuzzy looking line. More red spots danced forth from the darkness and jumped into the place forming in front of him. The spots began to clear. What was left was horrifying.

Flames, hundreds of flames burned an already dead waste land. His silver eyes scanned the horizon He saw nothing but land. Useless land. All of it was lit up in red flames. Each on burning even though there was nothing left to burn.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He scowled out into the nothingness.

There was a chuckle from behind him. "Look closer. To the heaps on the ground. To the broken stone that lays scattered around this bairn land."

Allen did just that, gasping as he did so. All over the ground, covering it like fallen leaves laid fallen people. Hundreds of ash corpses. Every face turned to stone frozen with a look of pear pain and fear. Mother hugged onto their child. Fathers laid over them trying to protect them from the heat but it was all for nothing. All of them were dead. Every last human is sight, dead.

"Tell me score keeper" Allen whispered out with a look of concern "Is this...the future I create?"

Another chuckle came from behind him, this time belonging to a more dark force. "Allen Walker, child of Adam and eve, son of Satan destroyer of time, Fourteenth noah of destruction. This world you see is that of destruction. Everything came to ruin at your hand. Heaven and Hell disappeared into nothingness. The souls of these people disappeared into nothingness. This is what the the fourteenth does. He destroys."

Allen gasped "Im going to do this?"

"Who knows "Replied the voice. "Theres multiple fates to choose from."

"Like what?"

The dark flames were sweeped away and the heaps of bodys disappeared as the world became normal again The sky was soft and the ground plentiful. "What is this fate?" He asked.

"This world is that of Allen walkers."

Allen scowled "What do you mean, I am Allen Walker."

There was a chuckle once again "Allen Walker, no. You are...Red. A form of an in between you. Both good and evil. Allen Walker is good. He is whole and loves the world... Do you love the world?"

There was quiet as two children began to play in the seen before them. "No." He replied as a male form came walking from Allens direction The man had bright red hair and when he turned to face his children it was non other then Lavi. Allen gasped as the mother came forward holding a young child in her hands. The woman had dark blue eyes, she was Lenalee.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Its the world that Allen Walker created. It has both good and evil but only that which lye's within our selves. This is a world of peace, were everyone can choose to be happy or sad. Even the noahs exist in this world as humans. Humans who love and live together peacefully."

"Is there more?" Allen asked looking down at the ground and when he looked back up there was white. A pure white screen. "And this one?"

"This is the destroyer of times fate. He will stop everything. He will not destroy he will stop. Everything will freeze in a light purely made of innocence. This world is one of the worst fates because there is no ending and there was never a beginning Everything became white and nothing more."

Then a screen came on, one much like the first. It showed the entire world, all of it burning.

"This is the devils world. One you brought forth by opening the gates of hell and unleashing its darkness upon Earth. Almost everyone is dead but the exorcist who cannot be consumed by darkness. They live and fight but not just against the Earl and akuma anymore. They fight the world and will one day become non existent."

"I dont like this one" Allen whispered. "Im here to end this war. Not make it last forever."

"hehehe, then maybe you will like Adams fate more."

The world before Allen shattered. "The Earls fate is one were the world is destroyed. Everyone dies and guess what."

"What?"

"Theres a story that comes along with it." Allen growled out into the darkness. "Then tell me the story score keeper."

"There once was a man who fell madly in love with a beautiful women. It seemed like the two were made for eachother and they were. But the womens beauty was matched only by her trickery. On a day when the moon was high yet the world was still showered in light she steped foot into a forbidden place. In that place she came along only one living creature, the serpant. It was the gardian of the forbidden friut. The very thing she wanted most. So every day she came out to the creature and wooed in over without her husbands knowing. Soon her beaty blided even the serpant that had known of her trickery. At nights fall the snake took on its human form. The two slept together long, itangled in the other embrace. But when the creature fell to sleep she rose to her feet and climbed to the tip of the tree and took the ripest apple. With every bit her beauty vanished, with every intake her soul was tainted more and more and so she paid the price. The apple fell to the ground wakeing the sleeping man and who watched as an old women fell from his tree and hit the ground, dieing instantly. Her soul rose from her body but stayed in the forbidened gardened, away from her husband and her child she had had with the man. The broken hearted serpant did what he was told to do if a traitor of god ever crossed his path. He sent her soul to burn forever but he followed her down taking his rightful place as king of the underworld. Months later a letter came to him written in blood. It said that if he gave a family of his finest destroyers then he would be given the eldest child of Adam and Eve. So he accepted the deal and inreturn he got a contract selling the souls of everyone that would be struck down by the broken man and a son. A son that looked just like its mother, the woman he had fallen madly in love with."

Allen stood there in the mists of the darkness, understanding the truth of the story. "I will choose my own path." He whisperded. "For those who have truly cared for me, like Mana and maybe even my father but not the Ealr. I will never follow him and I will never follow the Orders commands even if I am helping them by doing whatever its is I choose to do."

::::::::::::::With the exorcists:::::::::::::::::::::

"So komui, what is it?" Asked general Tiedoll.

"Its a crystalist form of both innocence and dark matter. Do you all know what that means?" Asked the scientist with a large smile on his face.

"What?"

"That theres something inside it that can control both innocence and darkmatter. This could be the beginig of the end. The end of this war."

Gasps flew up into the air and everyone cheered. One by one the whole order came together to watch the unreaviling of what ever laid hidden inside the crystal. The generals stood on the outer edges while all the other exorcist created a barier for the scientist just incase. Bookman stood only feet away from the thing with his apprentice beside him, watching as Komui moved forward with a large drill.

A grinding sound filled the empty rooms of the order followede by a loud shattering sound.

The world seemed to go quite for every one who waited as the dust cleared from around the figure. Both bookman stared at it non stop, a constant gaze even though they both knew deep down what was inside it.

Lavi turned his head away as different voices gasped and called out, Each one being placed in a file cabnit inside his head. One voice inparticular, the soft and musical voice of Lenalees. "Allen..." She had called. He heard as the girl started to cry for her enemy and sudenly his world became dark and numb.

"D-deak" stuttered the short man beside some heartless creature.

:::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

**OMG! RIGHT! Lavi! Deak! Two in one :3 I love messing with lavi. I find it funny that I havnt inculded kanda like...at all but if i did id be so tempted to add yullen scenes so I havnt but maybe i will try and add him in later. Maybe. Hopefully :3**

**Anyhoo tell me if you liked any of the fates I made up but keep in mind I might not do any of thoughs ones. Maybe Allen will decide a whole new other one.**

**R&R my reviewers~**


	14. Two love birds with one stone

**YAY! Next chapter, I say that at the beging of every update, lol. Any hoo im in a really good mood so I hope you all love it!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::**

Allen, He heard his name be called from the living world. Allen. Lenalee, How could he be at the order? His mind swarmed as he opened his silver eyes. The world around him was blurry but the figures were noticeable "Lenalee" He whispered looking around at the all the people gathered around him. "Bakanda" he growled looking at the raven haired man who only stared at him with confused eyes. He looked back at the scientist looking down at him with a large drill in his hands. He stuttered out the scientist name as the mans face also held nothing but confusion. "K-Komui, whats going on?"

Komui just kept staring at him but a voice answered for him. "Well Allen Walker, we were hoping you could tell us that." The silver haired boy turned on the ground and saw a Hitler looking man. "My name is Malcom C. Leverrier, and you are a very interesting tool, arnt you?

"Tool?" Allen questioned dangerously. Leverrier glared at him with an evil smirked. "Of course."

Allens silver eyes darkened as he glared up at the horrid man "I am no ones tool Leverrier. Do not question that." He seethed, his body shaking with rage from everyone that was trying to use him.

"Oh is that so." that man began his smirk growing wider "Because I do believe I have a higher status then you, you insignificant exorcist."

There was a dark chuckle heard from all directions with in the order. "A higher status then me..." The silver haired boy laughed again "You Leverrier, You are nothing compared to me!" He was full on going into hysteria at the insanity that was threatening to consume him.

"Allen!" Komuis voice rang out. The boy whos name had been called jerked his head towards the scientist. "Komui?"

"Allen do you even realize what your doing!? Leverrier is not someone to underestimate and definitely not to threaten. Show him respect. For all of ours sake." Komui finished in a pleading whisper.

Memories of the girl flashed before Allens eyes as the score keeper sent them to the boy causing him to chuckle darkly. "Because of what he did to you precious sister...do you fear him Komui?" Allens voice was loud but nothing compared to the outrage that came from the samurai.

"Baka Moyashi, Your fucking with things you dont want to get involved with!"

Allens eyes widened at the out burst and his lips curved up into a sadistic smirk. "Dont order me around Yuu Kanda! Im not something any of you want to get involved with! AHAHAHA! Your all weak compared to me! If anything your all useless creatures, especially you LEVERRIER! Your soul is damned you heartless man! I can see the the chain that bind you to the world beneath! Your a DAMNED man I say! DAMNED!"

"ENOUGH!" The angered creature Bellowed. "You will not insult me Allen Walker!"

The room went quiet, everyone staring with wide eyes at what had went down before them. "Poor, poor Leverrier. I am the destroyer You cant beat me."

"What d-id you just say!?"

"I, Leverrier, am the MUSICIAN OF NOAHS ARK!" Allen screamed jumping to his feet. Every window ithe hall shattered as Allen transformed to his noah form. "Im not your enemy Leverrier, so dont make me one. I could destroy you all easily." Allen chuckled as screams and shouts erupted around him.

"SCREAM LOUDER! Let me hear your fear! AHAHA!"

"Allen." Gold eyes shot down at the girl frozen at his feet. "Why?" She whispered tears flowing from her eyes. Something inside the boy broke at her sight. A calm washed over him. "Why?...Why...I dont know Lenalee. This is just how the game is being played."

"Game." Repeated the girl in a harsh tone. "This is no game Allen! This is war! Do you know what its like to loose everyone you care about? Are you even human enough to feel or do you honestly believe this is a game. That its all fun and games? Tell me Allen...What do you believer in?"

Golden eyes raged. "I dont know! ... Im not sure anymore Lenalee but if you want the truth I tell you it. I was sent here to destroy you and bring forth the three days of darkness."

A hand slammed against his body. "YOU DONT KNOW! Well let me tell you something, I know that you are a kind and caring person! You may have been told to hurt us but you didnt and I know you wont! I know that you love this world but right now, right now your confused...let us help you Allen...Please, your my friend."

"Lenalee. I am nothing like that. Trust me. What ever I am is some type of monster worse then anything else. Im hollow and that is why I am seen as nothing more then a tool."

"I see you as a part of our family. Your my friend." Came the soft reply. Allen chuckled.

"But your not mine."

He listened to the girl gasp, every inch of his mind screaming with pleasure at the pain she now felt in her heart. Allen gave out a broken laugh. "Im going to end this war and this world."

A dark hand reached down to the girl crying on the floor. Her blue eyes widened as a hand gripped her neck. "Good bye exorcist."

Blood splattered against stone walls as the small body fell from his hand, hitting the ground with loud crack. Allen pulled back from the body with deadly smirk that was quickly whipped off his face when something slammed against his back causing his body to hit rock hard walls. Every bone in his crushed figure shattered.

"You should have never have came here, demon child."

Laughter filled the air as the noahs body formed back into place. "Oh Lavi, You loved her so much. I bet you saw this coming once bookman told you, yet you couldnt save her. How pathetic."

Emerald eyes glared at the sadistic noah with emotionless eyes. "I am not Lavi. I am deak. The part of him even bookman couldnt destroy so I know you cant sense your an emotional wreck compared to him."

"Worse then a bookman hmmm~. I think not, after all bookmen are heartless. Your heartless right. You worse then me arnt you?"

"No. I know what it is to feel. He knew how it was to feel so I know how he felt and he loved her."

The silver haired boy giggled. "But arnt you a bookman, so then why, if you only record history are you fighting agianst me. Is it possible that even you loved the girl?"

"I could never love. But he did and because you killed the one he loved he will loose himself trying to end you. So I must finish you off before you destroy him."

The teenager giggled some more. "I am a destroy after all."

No reply came as the red head flung towards him with flames fuming from his innocence. Th large hammer crashed down against Allens arm causing his knee to buckle. There was a snap at the impact followed by a sharp scream. "Im going to kill you!" Allen slammed his leg against the exorcist stomach. Blood landed against his pants. "No you've stained my clothes! Im going to make you feel hell!

The same red flames that were once within the caverns of his old home blended with that of his dark matter and consumed the other fighter. A scream of pain rang through his ears and he smirked in triumph at the sight before him.

The bookman was as bright as the sun yet his skin was dark. Deak stumbled and fell into the blood of his loved one and the flames dissolved into gray air. The only thing left on the ground was an ash statue.

Allen smirked at his art work and disappeared through the arks gate humming a soft melody.

:::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I feel like this chapters a bit short. Im so sorry! But at least I update right:) Wouldnt it suck if I didnt, lol=) When i was writting this my cat kept brushing along my face so it took a really long time even though its short!**

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR KILLING THEM! I love Lavi...just not lenalee but I...No, allen respect her so I gave her a bitter sweet ending 3:)**

**Any ways R&R~**


	15. welcome home 14th

**Warning: cliff hanger...sort of... spacing between paragraphs is a little messed up.**

Allen stepped onto the ark humming his melody. His skin was still that of a noah and covered in fresh blood. All the while he was smirking to himself as he played over the events that had unfolded at the order.

He slid his fingers a top his piano. "Earl~" He sang "I'm here to help, oh yes I am, I know the fun in killing gods sons, so yes come here, take my hand, lead me to your secret lair and so the end will begin." Over and over he sang dancing in a circle just waiting to fill fresh blood flow against him once more. "Earl! I'm here to help. Oh yes I am. I know the fun in killing God's sons. So yes, come here, take my hand, and lead me to your secret lair so the end will begin." (1)

There was a chuckled from behind him. "I always knew the fourteenth would come home." Allen turned to see the Earl smiling wide at him. "It's nice to have you home brother." 'Son,' Allen corrected inside his head. "So Earl...sama, how can I be of service?"

"Service?" The Millennium Earl asked "Oh my precious fourteenth! That will not do. You are not in service to me. We are a family now. we help each other but only if you wish to destroy this world and everyone in it. Will you do just that?" A smirk crossed Allen's face. "It would be of my greatest delight, Count Millennium."

"Then let's go meet the family in a more peaceful manner then last time, hmmm?" The evil man chuckled, in welcoming the fourteenth's home coming, and causing Allen to snicker. 'Fools' he thought though his voice answered in a different way.

"Of course."

The Earl disappeared through roads gate and Allen soon followed. He walked behind the Earl admiring the gardens they had come to, filled with beauty. The large mansion they headed towards was dark blue and to Allen's surprise both human and akuma ran around the place in maid costumes. One maid however was screaming as she ran past the Earl.

"MISTRESS PLEASE STOP!" Road sat on the girls back, riding her like a crazed animal. Road smirked evilly as she played with her toy until she saw Allen.

"Earl, what is he doing here?" She questioned shooting a deadly glare torwards Allen.

The Earl smiled happily "The fourteenth has finally come home to us my dear."

Allen laughed to himself as the Earl faked his love. "Careful Earl…" He cued but only received a strange glance from the man. "So Road where's your little boyfriend, I'm up for a game of poker. How about you Earl?"

A horrified expression crossed the Earl's face "Hell no!" He screeched and ran to the house balling his eyes out "Allen-chan doesn't love me! He was going to force me to strip!" 'Damn' Allen thought 'I guess the Earl really was keeping tabs on me.'

"Allen!"

Shocked by the noah's outburst, Allen glared down at the girl. "What?"

"Tyki is this way."

He smirked and followed the girl "So, why did the Earl just start bawling because of you inviting him to poker, hmmm Allen?" The silver haired boys face darkened, revealing the most evil face ever seen "I NEVER LOOSE" He seethed with a dark and menacing laugh.

The younger looking noah looked up at him questioningly. "I don't know brother, Tyki is pretty good at poker. Especially strip poker. Trust me. I always loose. Yet somehow we both end up with our clothes off." The almost nine year old girl looking girl finished with a suggesting look on her dark face. Allen shuddered "If Tyki wasn't the noah of pleasure, I'd be thinking he was a real pedophile instead of an extremely...lustful man."

For the first time a true, soft laugh came from the girl. "Tyki has a heart. It's not only his noah that drives him. We are human too Allen. You need to know that since you're a part of this family now."

"Road?" They heard and both stopped walking. "Great." Allen's newly found 'sister' growled as she started toward her completely drunk husband. "Tyki you **!" No reply came from the noah as his golden eyes fell on Allen just like if he had been reading his mind. The one question left the noah's lips in childish yell "POKER!"

"Yeah!" Allen shouted back in a sarcastic way. "STRIP POKER!" The man's voice hollered again. "Road always loses! That's the best part!" At this, Road blushed, Tyki smiled a **'s smile, and Allen froze. "NO! There's no way in hell I'm watching both of you strip and have you then attack her in front of me." Allen said in a flat tone.

"Aw" Tyki whined "But... but I... " He trailed off and a devilish glint flashed through his eyes "Good night Allen kun~"

"What?" Allen was about to ask when Tyki stood up, grabbed his chair and slammed it against Allen's head. "TYKI!" Road screamed out, hitting the other noah. "Brother?" She questioned slowly "Allen?" But he still faced away from the two, not even twitching at the sound of his name. "Allen." She tried again. She was soon answered by a deadly fit of laughter. "Allen's not here now!" Road backed away from the younger noah."Allen" She shakily whispered remembering the darkness she had felt the last time the boy had confronted her in such a hollow tone. "Tyki come on!"

"Oh he's not going anywhere." The figure of Allen stated as golden irises flashed to silver and then back to red again. "Honestly, none of you know anything. It's pitiful. Isn't it Allen?" Both of the other Noah froze. "Neah?" They asked. "Oh no, no, no he's much too weak to be me" answered the boy, whose voice sounded absolutely demonic. "I'm going to kill you all." He voiced once more in a manner even colder than the last time. "RUN!"

All eyes fell on the Earl as he stood by the mansions side "RUN my family! NOW!"

"Earl what's going on?" screeched Road, fearing for her family. "Just go, NOW! I'll explain everything after I save Allen to! GO!"

Road opened her doors and flung herself along with her lover into the arks gate to gather their family. Once all together, they left and went to the one place they knew would be safe for them -The garden of Eve. (I changed it from Eden.)

:::::::::::::::::::::Back to Earl and Allen:::::::::::::::::::::::so mant twists coming...XD::::::::::::::::::::::

"Earl, I'm surprised to see you here, helping those creatures as though you care." A dark voice cued as the sky darkened a brilliant red. "You know, Neah, I kinda feel bad for him. To have fallen in love with you yet still be forced to follow my every command. It's really too bad. No matter how much he wants to, he can't help you- only destroy you."

A pained look crossed the seven thousand year old man. "Allen" He began " If you can hear me...my son please listen to me. I had loved your mother deeply. With all my heart but I had thought you were his child. I'm so sorry. When Neah told me the truth behind his existence...and yours, I felt horrid. Please give me the chance I need to save you from the mess I've created."

"He will never love you. He will never believe the truth. He is mine, he can't hear you because I don't want him to. He's weak" The thing inside Allen's body chuckled and lunged at the Earl but before the count could do anything, time and space around them stopped. A powerful serge of innocence ran through the air causing the earl to shutter. Allen's body fell to the ground, turning back into the boy's human looking form.

Silver eyes looked up at the man who shared the same blood as him. "Earl...my innocence...it saved you." He faintly whispered as his mind spun uncontrollable, the pain of the last months finally taking its toll as human like tears fell from his eyes.

"You stopped him, Allen. That's all that matters for the time being." The Earl whispered, a warmth filling his words. "Come let's go get the family."

After a couple of minutes the Earl and Allen landed next to the family of noahs who sat in a dark corner of a room all with stoic masks being worn.

Tyki looked up at the leader and his younger brother. "You gained control again."

"I am a noah after all. Why would I wish to hurt my family?" Allen stated clearly, smirking at his also newly found 'brother' who sat stunned at what he had heard. But then the noah of pleasure also smirked at the boy. "I always knew the fourteenth would come back. There's no way you could resist it considering the fourteenth noah was combatable for the Earl."

Allen's face twisted with confusion "Compatible?"

The older man giggled still clearly drunk "You don't know do you, all of us noahs have a noah who they are compatible with. There's me and Road, Jasdevi considering he's two in one, and the rest I really could care less about so I've never learned about them. It's just so easy to see with the twins you know. Oh wait! There's one more." Tyki smiled "The fourteenth and the Earl -and yes shonen, when I say compatible I mean kind of like a best friends, brothers, sisters, or lovers in mine and Road's case, kind of way."

"And the Earl and Fourteenth were?" Allen asked in a cool tone.

"Hmmm, I believe a brotherly type of best friend situation. Kind of like the twins. HAHAHA!"

Beside the silver haired teen the Earl started chuckling. "I believe it's more of a father son relationship between me and the fourteenth." Tyki looked at the earl questioningly as well as the other noahs. "Family, I present to you the fourteenth noah and noah of destruction, my one and only son."

**(1) imagine singing that like a circus clown, lol'z. **

**Any hoo... WARNING! my laptop broke. i will be unable to do spelling check because my screens only a fourth of the size it used to be and i have a small laptop. My sister's daughter was over and fell asleep with it on her lap and it fell off. **

**By the way updates will get slower as well. I'm soooo sorry :( PLease bear with me and continue to read my full of miss spelled words, story. pleeeasse I'm so sorry! **

**AND PLEASE if someone could copy this and fix the spelling and then send it to me in a PM I would love you sooooo much! PLEASE! AND THANKYOU (I got a copy from Koneko Hoshi. THank you so much!)**

**TWIST coming up, HUGE ONES. May change story direction a small bit.**


End file.
